Resident Evil: Apocalipta
by Shadowslain
Summary: Chris and Leon must save Jill! Will they get out of Raccoon City alive and with Jill? Read for more!  M for Content and language.
1. Part One

Resident Evil: Apocalypta

Page: 18

Resident Evil:

Apocalipta

By: Robert Hood

**Chapter One**

**Chris**

_It's been seven years since I stepped foot in Raccoon City for the first time. That goddamn hellhole almost took my life. Barley made it out of there alive before Umbrella, (Albert Wesker's personal company, mainly used for creating zombies and bio-weapons, and the hated enemy of S.T.A.R.S) nuked it. That city smoldered for about three years before some moron decided it should be rebuilt and let the T-virus loose again. Over the course of the past few months, the devil incarnate, Albert Wesker, has let the virus mutate and grow on its own. Now, those fucking zombies have captured and are holding my former partner, Jill Valentine. The president has sent me and Leon Kennedy in for two reasons. One, to clear out Raccoon City as much as possible. Two, to save Jill. If she's still alive. God help us all._

**Leon**

_It's been only a year since I was in Europe saving the president's daughter, Ashley Graham, from the plague know as las plagas. Five years before that, I was in Raccoon City for the first time with Chris' sister, Claire Redfield. I was looking for a way out, as well as Chris. Yes, THE Chris Redfield, hero of the infamous mansion accident where he and a group of S.T.A.R.S, (__Special Tactics and Rescue Squad__), were trapped in a five story mansion, and that was when the term 'zombie' got a literal meaning._

_ Now, we are both going back into the place we never thought we would think about again, Raccoon City, to rescue Jill Valentine, Chris' ex-partner, when he worked with S.T.A.R.S. they were partners. She's gotten taken by zombies and now Wesker refuses to give her up. So, the president sends us in. Speaking of Wesker, he apparently either cannot or will not die. He always finds a way to come back, and it's getting quite annoying to be honest. I've killed him one time, Chris has twice, and Jill has three times. Hopefully I get to kill him again this time, and there will not be any mercy._

**Chris**

"So, Leon, how does it feel to be going back?" I had to yell over the roar of our helicopter's rotor.

"Well", he yelled back, "It's been about 15 hours on an uncomfortable helicopter with a pilot from Umbrella to a godforsaken hellhole to rescue your past partner from zombies who have probably mutated beyond our wildest dreams, and this trip will most likely kill us. Other than all that, I'm hungry."

"Umbrella?" I asked, "You think so?"

"Well, of course. Wesker's alive somehow and we all know that wherever he goes Umbrella follows."

"Leon, do you mean that Wesker-"

"Could be somewhere in Raccoon City? Yes, that's exactly what I mean."

Our ominous silence lasted for about half an hour until the helicopter slowed down to a stop and our pilot leaned back. Sure enough, he had an Umbrella logo on his helmet. Due to our training instincts, Leon and I both grabbed our pistols and ammo while our pilot talked to us in a calm, creepy manner.

"Welcome to Raccoon City. Population: Five living, 4,362 dead and counting. Have a very nice stay, and try not to die."

Just as he finished talking, he turned the helicopter upside down, causing Leon and me to get dizzy. He then rolled onto his side, making me and my new partner roll out of the open side door, falling towards the city that would most likely cause our untimely demise. Our training had failed us. We forgot about our seatbelts.

**Chapter Two**

**Leon**

As I was hurtling down towards Raccoon City, I momentarily lost my mind. I turned around 180 degrees and started at Chris, my new friend. We never really talked much when we were both on S.T.A.R.S.; granted, I was on Bravo team, and he was on Alpha. Before I was even on S.T.A.R.S., I was on the R.P.D., (Raccoon Police Department), for only a day. The day of the first outbreak in the city. After S.T.A.R.S., I went to work for the secret service, hoping to get away from zombies forever; but here I am now. After S.T.A.R.S. disbanded for whatever reason, Chris came to me looking for a job and I gave him one. Then the president of the United States of America sent us here so he could have the whole collection. Me, Chris, Jill, and Wesker's head on a platter. Now, here we were, about to die. At least, that's what I thought until my body went crashing straight through Raccoon City's very own hospital window.

**Chris**

As I saw Leon go through the window, I closed my eyes and shielded my face with my arms, preparing for impact. Instead, I went through the same window and landed straight onto Leon, causing him to ram into the concrete floor. After taking a few minutes to recuperate, I drew my pistol, loaded a clip, and went to go help Leon up.

"Uh..." Leon moaned as I approached him, now cautious of danger.

"Leon?" I asked, pointing my gun at him. I didn't want to kill my partner this early in the game. Well, I didn't want to kill my partner at all, to tell you the truth.

"H…Help me up…"

Seeing as zombies can't talk, I hoisted him up and helped him lean against the wall, which was still damp with blood. "Leon, you alright?" I asked him. "I can't really call an ambulance here."

"I'm fine. Just give me a second to rest." He looked at me quizzically. "How come you're not hurt?"

"I was for a second, but you cushioned my fall."

"Chris, do you hear that? From the window?" Leon asked me.

I listened intently. At first, I heard nothing, but then I started to hear a soft moan from outside the window. I leaned out of the windowsill, looking down at the street. "Shit… Leon, this is bad. Worse than we were told."

"Worse than 4,362?"

"There's more, and that's just from what I can see right now. We need to move, now."

Leon hoisted himself up from the wall. "I'm ready when you are", he said. I turned to see him standing there, gun raised, and his flashlight in the other hand. The president had equipped us both with a standard 9mm Beretta, a combat knife, and plenty of ammunition. Leon had brought along two grenades for him, and I brought another 9mm.

"Let's go." We slowed our breathing, cocked our guns, and went downstairs.

**Chapter Three**

**Chris**

As Leon walked down the green, metal, and bloodstained staircase, I followed and listened for anything that could sound like a moan over the sound of our footsteps echoing in the narrow and dark staircase. When we reached the bottom, there was a large, heavy metal door with a piece of caution tape under it, perhaps from before the current outbreak. I couldn't help but wonder if there were any civilians left alive.

"Ready?" I said, inching towards the door.

"Yeah." Leon busted into the main lobby of the hospital and raised his weapon again. I walked in behind him, prepared for anything. "So, you think any zom-"

"Sshh… listen. I think I hear moaning." I could've sworn I did. We turned right at the next corner and immediately regretted it.

We gazed upon dozens of zombies, all of which started to notice us, one at a time. "What's the plan?" asked Leon quietly, as if they could only hear us. As if they couldn't smell our flesh, our blood, and our fear. As if they couldn't see us standing there, locked into our stance, frozen with fear.

"Run. Just run." I said that, and we did run. We ran as fast and as far as we could, then we ran some more, as if our lives depended on it. We ran until we almost collapsed from exhaustion, then we turned at our pursers who had been running after us.

"They can run!" Leon almost exclaimed.

"They are mutated Leon, remember that." We raised our guns and started to fire. Arms flew off our attackers, and they didn't seem to care. We dropped a few by shooting their heads, but the rest kept coming. We continued to fire, but it seemed pointless because our bullets were simply tearing through their chests, not stopping them.

Then, one of our pursuers jumped on me from a ceiling, knocked my gun out of arm's reach, and tried to bite me.

With my gun out of reach, as well as my knife, I could only grapple with this opponent. He was exceptionally strong for being dead. I pushed and so did he. I punched and kicked, he clawed and scratched. As we grappled, I prayed.

Let it be noted that I am not a religious man. I was simply praying for this hellish nightmare to be over with. Either I was going to die, or Wesker was. And by dying, I don't mean this reincarnation bullshit he's been pulling lately. I mean actually putting several bullets through his head. That was, after all, the only way to stop his minions, wasn't it?

As I thought through this, because I was too deep in thought and distracted, my zombie attacker leaned back, thrust forward, and bit me on my unprotected shoulder.

**Chapter Four**

**Leon**

The first thing I heard was Chris' scream as he was bit, then a burst of three gunshots followed almost immediately. I turned to see Chris lying on the ground with a dead zombie lying on top of him, dead from three shots in the head that weren't mine. Chris had fainted, probably more of fright than anything. I turned back to my pursuers to finish them off, but I saw most had already been killed by the same gunman who had killed Chris' attacker.

All of them except for the one whom had his arms out, reaching to me.

I whipped out my knife, slashed his left wrist, spun a hundred and eighty degrees, and broke his right arm to where the bone stuck out of the elbow. As he reached for me with his unbroken arm, I lunged behind him, knocked out his knee with a solid kick, and caught him while he was falling. When he landed in my arms, I quickly snapped his neck in two, killing him.

"Now that's what I call efficient." Said a stranger's voice from behind me. I turned to face him and saw he was wearing what looked like a police uniform, possibly S.T.A.R.S., with a gas mask.

"Who are you?" I asked him as I prepared for a fight that I would most defiantly lose.

"Call me Hunk. Everyone does." His voice was muffled behind the mask. "I just saved you a lot of ammunition, so don't point your gun at me, solider." He reached down and grabbed a clip of bullets of his belt, and put it into his gun. "It's a Matilda, by the way. 9mm, fires three shot bursts. It's an excellent gun if you know how to conserve ammo, it runs out rather quickly."

I put away my gun, and ran over to Chris, hoping to help him if I could. I pushed off the attacker, and examined his bite mark. "Why didn't you shoot him too?" I asked Hunk.

"I didn't shoot him because you need his blood and bile mixture to get into Wesker's base under the city hall; and trust me, there is no other way unless you want to get bit yourself." He turned and I saw an Umbrella logo on his arm patch. "I've been there. I advise you not to go. I don't want to fight you if you show up." After that, he started running away.

I could've shot him, but I didn't. I trusted him, plus Chris owed him his life. I woke Chris up by splashing a little bit of water that I had onto his face and wound.

"What happened? I thought I was going to die…" He said.

"Some guy named Hunk saved you."

"Okay… that's kind of weird. Last I heard he was working for Umbrella."

"He is. He showed me his patch."

"We need to move."

"Where to?"

"The police department. The president said that there would be a contact for us, waiting there. So let's go."

"Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I'm sure a bunch of other zombies heard us shooting, and I know I'm not ready for another fight yet." Chris was right, of course. We packed up our things and started advance towards the police department to reach our contact.

Everywhere there was moaning. All the power was out, probably diverted to Wesker's hideout, so we were constantly in complete darkness. Every so often, a stray zombie would crawl or run out of a hiding place and try to get us. Saving ammo, we always used our knives. At about halfway to the police station we ran across some more trouble.

"S.T.A.R.S!"

**Chapter Five **

**Leon**

"What was that?" I asked, instantly worried. Whatever just yelled sounded big, mean, and angry. That's really not a good combo for me right now, as exhausted as I was. Then, a huge, muscular zombie crashed out of one of the brick walls to my immediate right. I got a good look at it before it charged. It had a leather trench coat that had a right shoulder missing, a deformed face with a stitch going all the way down the middle until it curved into it's left eye which was stitched closed permanently, and numerous tubes sticking out of the back of its neck and connecting to somewhere on his back. Its lips were pulled back so far that his upper lip touched his nose would be, except he had none, and its bottom lip touched his chin. His teeth were unlike anything I had ever seen. All of them were pointed to match the sharpness of a knife, and I couldn't help but notice that some of them were stained with blood. There were bullet holes in its coat already, as if someone had already tried to kill it and failed. Its open eye, the right one, had no pupil and was colored white. It was the brightest purest white I had ever seen, which was strange seeing it on a zombie. Those tubes were the most unsettling thing about him. They looked like they were made of rotting flesh themselves, and I could see some blood running through them. Its hands were burned and stained with blood. Then this creature, this monstrosity that had to be at least 6'10" was coming straight for me.

"S.T.A.R.S!" It yelled as it sped up into a run.

"MOVE LEON, MOVE!" Chris' screams brought me back from my thoughts and I dived out of the way just as that thing crashed into a wall behind me. Chris ran up beside me. "We need to run. NOW!" Chris seemed like he knew what he was talking about, so I decided to follow him into a narrow house across the street.

"Chris, what is that thing?" I asked as we were running.

"It's a creature called Nemesis created by Umbrella. I'll explain more later. We need to save our energy and keep moving!"

"S.T.A.R.S.!" Nemesis yelled as he crashed through a wall in front of us.

"Fuck!" Chris stopped and started shooting at Nemesis' head. The bullets were hitting and sometimes going through, but that only made him more pissed. "Leon, keep running past him. I'll distract him."

I ran towards Nemesis as fast as I possibly could, but its coordination was amazing for something that should've been dead thirteen headshots ago. It swung its arm at me, and I jumped and rolled right over it. I landed nimbly behind Nemesis, took out one of my grenades, pulled the pin, and threw it at him. "GRENADE!" I yelled as I dived into cover. A few seconds later, it exploded. The effect was massive in this tiny house. The floor beneath what was once Nemesis collapsed and the ceiling fell in on him too.

"Chris, you alright?" I yelled.

"Yeah." I heard him say. I relaxed and put my guard down. "Nice toss." Chris said to me.

"Thanks. I've had a lot of prac-"

"S.T.A.R.S.!" I heard Nemesis yell again. My guard went all the way back up immediately.

"Are you FUCKING SERIOUS?" I yelled at no one in particular. I got up, ran at the hole my grenade had created, and jumped across it to rejoin Chris on the other side. We met up, and then ran as I looked behind me to see an even uglier Nemesis chasing us.

This one looked a lot alike, except about a third of his face was completely gone from Chris' shots, and he had a big gaping hole in the side of his torso where my grenade had exploded. He was still running towards us, vigilant as ever. "Leon, we need to get to a rooftop. There's more space to maneuver."

I simply nodded in agreement. Honestly, I didn't really care, just as long as we killed this thing. We ran out of the building, into another one, and up four flights of stairs before we heard it again.

"S.T.A.R.S.!" He seemed to get angrier with each passing moment. We reached the final set of stairs, and then ran out onto the roof. I turned around and prepared to fight to the death with this deformed Nemesis.

CRASH! I swiveled on my heels to see Nemesis standing there, having just jumped from the first floor onto our rooftop. "S.T.A.R.S!" He yelled as he charged towards us. Chris reached for his second pistol and emptied 26 bullets into the creature's chest and head, while I fired thirteen into Nemesis' head by myself.

We both leaped out of the way whenever Nemesis swung at us, and eventually it got tired of that. It hopped off our building onto the street below. "You think he's gone?" I asked Chris.

"Only if we're lucky." Was the only response he had time to give. We heard Nemesis yell again.

"S.T.A.R.S.!" We ran to the edge of the building and looked down, only to see a flaming jeep being thrown at us. We leaned back to avoid the initial hit, but then had to run back against the door to the stairwell to avoid being hit by the vehicle. We waited for things to calm down, but then Nemesis leaped back up onto the roof. "S.T.A.R.S.!"

Nemesis ran towards us, picked Chris up and threw him against a wall with such a brute force I had never seen before. Chris went limp as soon as he hit the ground. Nemesis swung at me, and I ducked in response.

I ran towards the edge, hoping Nemesis would follow. He did. I jumped off the roof, and reached for the small wire with a grappling hook that was normally on my belt. Normally.

I reached for where it would be, but it wasn't there. Nemesis jumped off the roof to follow me. "S.T.A.R.S.!" it yelled as it landed beside the over-turned car that I landed on.

I got up as quick as I could, which wasn't very fast, considering that I had just landed on a car. I limped away from the car and when I was far enough, I shot out the gas tank, hoping for what I got. A large fireball erupted towards Nemesis and caught him on fire. "S.T.A.R.S.!" He roared as a now flaming Nemesis charged towards me.

_Is there any way to stop this thing?_ I thought to myself as I emptied my last clip into Nemesis' forehead. Nemesis swung at me again, as I anticipated; but he had learned. He swung in the path of my dive, punching me right in the chest.

Needless to say, it hurt. I went sprawling onto the concrete sidewalk as Nemesis walked over to me and raised his leg to finish me off. I had a different plan of action though. I rolled to the right, got up, and hopped on his back. Nemesis went wild and slammed his back into the nearest wall. Fortunately, I had seen this coming and moved to avoid it.

I then took out my combat knife and cut all the tubes in his neck. I really hoped that this worked, because his back was still really hot and it was burning me lightly. Blood started spraying on me, with a mixture of zombie bile as Nemesis reached around to throw me against a wall too. Or worse. I wasn't planning on finding out, so I hopped off his neck and kicked out both of his knees. He fell to the floor with a last dying gasp. "S.T.A.R.S. …"

Nemesis was dead. I had won.

**Chapter Six**

**Leon**

I ran back up the four flights of stairs to get back on the rooftop and see Chris. When I got up there, he was awake and moving towards me. "Leon, why do the shitty things always happen to me?" he asked grumpily.

"Chris, I don't know, but I do know that if we don't get a move on, dozens of zombies will start pouring in on us."

"I know… I can hear them, understand them. I've been able to ever since I was bitten. They're coming from the main road and heading to the police station. If we're going to make it, we need to leave now."

"Let's go." We practically flew down the stairs and onto the alley that lay in front of us. "Chris, I'm out of ammo. Do you have some I can use until we get to the station?"

"Sure." He gave me some ammo, and we once again began our trek to the police station. All that was left to do was cross a small river and we were there; but, of course there were zombies. This was, after all, Raccoon City.

Chris and I both hopped the river with ease and started firing at any zombies we could. The place was literally a hell house, and we were the only things that were truly alive. I was sure of it.

At least, that was until I heard our contact yell from the inside of the police station. "Grenade goin' in!" On that note, Chris and I dived out of the way and hid behind whatever we could find in time. I dived back into the river.

I heard the explosion before I saw it, or felt it. I heard a series of several explosions then felt a rush of heat go over me. I looked up and saw thousands of pieces of shrapnel going past the river. I came up out of the water and at first didn't see past the smoke the grenade had caused. I could just barley make out the station, with our contact waving their hand.

I looked even harder and saw Chris standing there too. I ran up to the station, filled with relief. This was it. We made it this far, what's stopping us from making it farther? Then the answer was standing right in front of me. _Krauser_. Ada Wong had supposedly killed him back in Europe, after he had tried to assassinate me. I guess not.

"Krauser! I thought you were dead!" I yelled, running towards him. "Chris, get away from him!" Chris yelled something back, but it was inaudible. Krauser shoved him onto the ground and came running straight for me.

"Comrade!" He yelled. "If you beat me in a knife fight, I'm supposed to give you a couple of presents! So let's fight!" What I had just realized is that my knife was still back in Nemesis' neck.

"Chris! I need your knife!" I leaped out of the way of Krauser's first strike. Chris just stirred. Krauser came back around with the swiftness of a lion and sliced the air around me three times before lunging for me with his blade. I backed away quickly, but not quickly enough. Krauser's knife cut my shirt open a little.

Krauser ran behind me, kicked out my knee, which knocked me down. He held his blade up to my throat as he started to strangle me. "You never could beat me, comrade." I struggled free of his grasp and replied.

"We were always evenly matched, Krauser. Get that through your head!" My voice elevated as I ran to him, ready to kill him. I landed exactly four hits on his chest, and then I kicked him, breaking his jaw.

He grabbed my leg while I was pulling back from my kick and cut my Achilles' heel tendon. I feel to the ground reeling in pain. I didn't even hear Krauser pop his jaw back. He came over to me and talked. "I always went easy on you." He stabbed the air, aiming for me, and I was anticipating the death that would follow, but then I heard Krauser scream. "RRAAHHH!" He yelled. I opened my eyes again and saw Chris' knife sticking out of Krauser's chest.

Krauser fell, dead. Chris came over to me and held out his hand. "Let's get you inside. They've got to have bandages in a police station, don't they?" I nodded and took his hand. Together, we walked to the station and healed me up.

The station had a yellowish look to it, and the American flag hung proudly, saying in the wind. The lights on the archway above the door were flickering, and the letters R.P.D. were visible. The gas lamps outside the station were burning slightly, and the green metal doors looked like they had been rusted shut. We walked inside, and on the table were two bulletproof vests. Chris and I put them on without any question. Bulletproof vests protect against bites too.

We rested for three days until I was able to fight and dodge punches. Chris gave me his knife after he found a better one. We restocked our ammo supply and prepared to venture out the next day, but we weren't' able to.

We slept for about six hours on the third night, but then we were both awakened by the sound of moaning.

**Chapter Seven**

**Chris**

I woke Leon up around dawn the next day. Unfortunately, it wasn't for good news. Zombies were flooding the station. They were crawling in through the windows, a few were on the ceiling, and the front door was busted down. I had to kick Leon several times before he finally awoke. "Zombies!" I yelled at him.

On that note, he was up and ready in about 30 seconds, which was about a minute to late. Zombies were all around us, surrounding us, and their moan was torture to us. We drew our pistols, and started to fire at the first thing we could see. I know Leon was a good shot, but no one was this good, not even me. "Now would be a good time for a RPG, huh?" Leon said. What he didn't know is that there was one, except it was being trampled.

I noticed some of the zombies had started to decay. Some had their mouths torn open, with teeth like Nemesis'. I could see vicious hunger in their eyes, and I could only think of the fact that I'll be like that soon. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I could hear the voices of the dead, longing to speak to us. I could hear their stomachs growling, their bloodlust growing; and what scared me most is that I could understand it, that I could one day very soon be a part of it. I needed to focus. I needed to find us a way out of here. I needed to help Leon before he had to kill me. I listened to the thoughts of the dead.

_Flesh._

_ Blood._

_ Brains._

_ Umbrella._

There! A solid thought! Umbrella. I focused on it.

_Under third cell, Umbrella lies untouchable. _

I looked frantically for the third cell, and there it was. Right behind us. "Leon, get into the third cell, now!" Without question, he lunged for the jail cell, as did I.

I pivoted on my heels and slammed the cell door behind us, securing it with my belt. "Cozy, huh?" Leon joked as I searched for anything that looked new enough to be from Umbrella. "Chris, what are you doing?" Leon finally asked me.

"Looking for traces of Umbrella."

"Who told you that?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"A zombie told me." That shut Leon up. "Are you going to help me look or what?" I asked him after a minute or two of silence. That is, of course, besides the constant moaning sounds.

"Yeah." Leon bent down and started to examine the tiles on the ground. "Chris, I found something."

"Already?" I asked, bewildered. I headed over to him anyway.

There was in fact, a tile on the ground with a perfect replica of the Umbrella insignia on it.

I took out my knife and started to hack away at it, and I wouldn't have if I knew my life would never be the same afterword.

Leon and I kept hacking away at the floor, our minds forgetting about the zombies on the other side of the cell door. After what seemed like hours, we finally uncovered a staircase that was big enough for us both to fit in.

Leon went first, because he was the least injured. After walking down fourteen flights of stairs we came across a room that was crazy house white and the Umbrella logo was almost literally everywhere. There were three doors in the room, each with its own number over it.

"Which door?" I asked Leon.

"You go through the door on the left, number three." I did. I wish I hadn't.

**Chapter Eight**

**Chris**

I walked into the room and was immediately hit by a burst of white light. It took me a while to get focused, and when I did, I saw that there was only one chair in there. I could see the familiar baby blue beret on her head and I called out her name. "Jill!" I yelled, and it seemed to echo it the brightness of this room. "Jill!" I yelled again, and she turned to face me.

What I saw, I will never un-see. I saw Jill, but I saw terror in her eyes, I saw coldness in her cheeks, and I heard hunger in her moan. My Jill, my friend, my partner, my love, and my other half was a zombie.

"Jill…" I tried to hide the plea in my voice, unsuccessfully. "Jill, please… wake up…" She got up and started to walk towards me.

"Uuhh…" Was the only sound she could make. I tried to focus on her thoughts. Nothing. She was completely brain dead.

"No!" I screamed. "Not Jill, not my Jill!" I started to shoot at her, and my bullets were only hitting her in the chest. Realizing I had to put her out of her misery, I took a deep breath, aimed for her head, and shot a single bullet from my gun.

The bullet hit her forehead, and she felt it. She reached up to her head, touched her new wound and drew her hand back, only to see the blood on her fingers. I saw a single tear appear on her check and roll down her face, and when it hit the ground, she exploded.

It took me a second to realize what had just happened. It wasn't her that exploded, it was a mirror. That was just an astral projection onto a mirror. I damned Wesker under my breath. Only he could do this to me. No one else would be this evil.

Beyond that mirror was another door. I opened it, hesitant of what I might find. I walked into a dark room, and when I was five paces in, the door slammed shut behind me. _"Chris."_ I heard Jill say.

The lights flooded on at the sound of her voice. In this room, I was completely surrounded by mirrors and projections of my Jill. I could hear her say things I didn't want to hear.

_ "Chris, how could you do this?"_

_ "Chris, you never loved me."_

_ "Chris, I hate you."_

_ "Chris, how could you let me die?"_

_ "Chris."_

_ "CHRIS."_

_ "CHRIS!"_

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" I yelled as loudly as I could.

_"We want you to die like we did Chris, die, then we will be happy."_

I collapsed onto the floor, in tears. "I can't do that. I just can't. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." All around me I could hear Jill screaming in pain. I looked up, and watched as Wesker injected Jill with the T-virus.

"This will only hurt a little." Wesker said. He plunged the needle into Jill's neck, making scream in pain. At the sound of her scream, all the mirrors shattered into shards, with the sound of my name barley audible over the sound of Jill shattering.

_"Chris…"_ I stood up, wiped my tears from my face, and proceeded to the next room. There I saw Jill again, this time in a chair, facing the door. She was tied up. I searched her brain for activity.

_Flesh._

_ Blood._

_ Food._

_ Hungry._

_ Eat._

_ EAT._

_ EAT!_

It was real. My Jill was a zombie. I never told her how I felt about her, and now I would never have the chance. My Jill was gone.

I walked up to her, and I put my gun barrel in her mouth, setting it to the back of her throat. "I'll be with you shortly." I said to her. I cocked my gun.

"I love you Jill Valentine, I always have."

BANG.

**Chapter Nine**

**Leon**

"I thought I told you not to come here." I was still in the first room, having not decided which door to go through.

"Hunk? Is that you?" I asked to the open room. My only response was a burst of three gunshots right next to my feet. I dived to the left, right over the gunshots. I realized there was no cover in this room. _I'm at the disadvantage_, I thought_,_ _but how is that different from any other time? _It wasn't.

Hunk came down from the rafters and started to talk. "I'll give you five minutes to kill me, and if you fail, I'll let the zombies behind door two devour us both."

"That seems fair enough." I said.

"The clock's ticking. Aren't you going to make the first move?" He said, without realizing I had dropped my final grenade right under where he stood.

"I already have. You'll realize it right about… now." As if on cue, my grenade exploded, causing the room to fill with smoke and shrapnel to go flying into my vest. I thought for sure that this move alone would kill Hunk, but it didn't. I figured out why just as the smoke cleared a little.

One, he works for Umbrella. Everyone who works for Umbrella is apparently super strong. Two, he had on bulletproof armor. The smoke cleared, and Hunk was nowhere to be found. It took me a second to realize he was right behind me, getting ready to aim.

His three shot burst hit me right in the back, and I feel down. The pain was amazing. I'd never been actually shot before, but then I realized that I hadn't actually been shot. The vest took all the hit. I got up and turned around to see Hunk crouching there, as if he was waiting for me to make the next move.

As fast as I could, I whipped out my knife and threw straight at his mask. THUNK. Hunk fell back onto his, well, his back. I had hit my mark. I stood and waited for him to make the next move now. This was turning into a big game of chess, and I didn't like it. Hunk got up and threw off his gas mask.

"You shouldn't make me angry, you know." His voice was weird un-muffled. It was deep and demanding, like Chris'.

"Why not?" I jeered. "It's fun."

"This is why." Hunk threw his Matilda at me and brought out another gun. "This is my favorite gun. It's a customized TMP that was made just for me. Its 50mm, full auto, and will kill you. Easily." He put in a clip. "There are 250 bullets in a clip. You can count them if you want to, but that'll kill you quicker." He started to fire at me, and I had to do five consecutive combat rolls to avoid the first few bursts of deadly bullets. I opened fire on hunk, and only one of my bullets hit him in the shoulder. I re-loaded as he started to fire upon me again. "You're not going to win Leon!" He shouted over his gunshots.

I leaped out of the way and landed funny on my ankle. I fell to the floor, and immediately, Hunk was over me, his gun poised to shoot me right in the face. I accepted the idea of death, but I knew I wasn't ready. I knew it wasn't my time. I had to kill Wesker. I had too! The damage he had done to us all had been too great for me to die right here! _But with my ankle I can't move!_ I thought I stood a chance, but the time was now. I was going to die.

"YOU BASTARD!" I heard Chris yell as he charged out of the door labeled 'One' and right into Hunk. Hunk toppled over, an amused look spreading across his face when Chris pulled out his knife. "I'm going to gut you right here, then your damned boss!" Chris raised his knife to strike, but hesitated when he heard a loud, booming voice come over the three of us.

"COMRADE!" Krauser yelled atop the staircase that Chris and I had originally come down. "Leon, get up and actually FIGHT ME this time!" I looked over to Chris, and he nodded. I got up slowly, but determined. "Okay Krauser, if it's a fight you want, then I'll deliver."

**Chapter Ten**

**Leon**

Krauser and I ran at each other, while of to the side Chris was fighting Hunk. I whipped out my knife and lunged at Krauser. He ducked out of the way, and expertly grabbed Hunk's Matilda off the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

He ducked out of the way. I lunged at Krauser again, only to have him swivel to the side of me and cut below my ribcage. "How's your heel doing?" He asked. I stayed quiet, trying to concentrate on pressing matters. We both ducked to avoid a spray of bullets from Hunk's TMP, then we continued to fight. He swung, I dodged. I stabbed, he dodged. He stabbed at me again, and as he was pulling back, I grabbed his wrist. I twisted it around me, hopped behind his back, and put him into a police hold. I grabbed my gun and put it at his head. He stepped on my foot, twisted himself out of my hold, and ripped my gun out of my hands. Throwing it on the ground, he said, "What's the matter? Can't beat me without a little help?" I yelled as I ran towards him.

"GRRRAAGH!" I swung at him wildly, unaware of any techniques. He blocked calmly. He knew I had no chance of bating him in this condition, and so did I. He sheathed his knife, ducked under mine, and grabbed me by the throat.

"Maybe I wasn't so clear last time. You could never beat me. NEVER! And now, it's killed you. You had it coming. You know you did. All the ridicule I had to put up with, all the fights, everything has led to THIS. The moment I kill you. I've been waiting for this Leon, and let me tell you, the wait has been well worth it. The mutation was worth it. The loneliness was worth it. Even pretending to be killed by that bitch in the red dress was worth it. Now I have you. All I have to do is squeeze.", and he did. Slowly, my vision blurred and everything started to go black. I heard laughing, shooting, and someone scream in pain. It sounded like... Chris.

**Chris**

As soon as I heard Krauser monologuing, I knew Leon had lost his fight. That meant I had to win this one, which I wasn't doing so good at. So far, I had been shot in the arm, had my neck twisted, my ankle stabbed, and all I had done to him was cause a small cut in his right cheek. I thought all hope was lost until Hunk came up behind me and I went back to my basic training.

_When an opponent grabs at you, let him._

Hunk grabbed me, locking his arms in front of mine.

_If an opponent successfully grabs you, their grip on their gun will loosen._

I twisted my hand to grab Hunk's gun, and it fell out of his hands.

_Reverse the hold by any means necessary._

I grabbed onto Hunk's wrist, pulled it closer to me, then pushed way from him. The hold broke and I was able to roll to Hunk's TMP and pick it up. Still dazed and confused, he ran towards me preparing to cut me with his knife.

_If the opponent is scared, take the upper hand._

I sprayed him with his own gun. He screamed as he fell to the ground, dead. Finally. I remembered Leon and dropped the TMP. Sneaking towards Krauser, I picked up Leon's handgun and walked right behind Krauser as he was chocking Leon. I pointed the handgun at the back of Krauser's head. "Maybe _I _wasn't so clear last time." I said as I pulled the trigger, blowing Krauser's brains all over Leon's torso.

Leon dropped to the floor. I checked his pulse to make sure he was still alive, and he was. Unconscious, but still. Alive was alive. I woke him up and let him catch his breath as I told him what had happened to Jill.

"I'm sorry." he said. "Thanks for saving me, by the way."

"It was no problem." I replied. "We should probably get going."

"We have to go through door two. You've already used one and three." We got up and walked towards the door in the middle of the far wall of the room. Both of us were dreading what was on the other side, although neither of us said it. We got to the door and it opened, revealing another door and a panel.

"I guess this is where we need the mixture." Leon said.

"I guess." I said as I reached to cut myself. I cut a little on the palm of my hand, then placed my hand over the panel. Bile poured out of my system. More and more bile just kept coming. Finally, a little drop of blood hit the panel, and the door swung wide open. Inside the door was a long wooden bridge that led to another door that had a large umbrella logo on it. We walked across it slowly. Reaching the other side, we pushed open the door, which led to a round, metal room that had a balcony on the wall facing our fronts. Out of nowhere, we stared to hear clapping. Preparing ourselves for the worst, we saw only one opponent that stood between us and the completion of our mission.

_Albert Wesker._

**Chapter Eleven**

**Leon**

I never actually thought I'd see the face of evil again. I realized I had came unprepared for this. As soon as he started to clap, Chris and I both drew our guns and pointed them at him.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen. Calm down. I insist. Let's not fight yet." Neither of us relaxed our grip. "I said, _Calm down_." Wesker said. Our guns shot out of our hands. "First things first, I congratulate you on making it this far. I'm surprised you made it past Nemesis 2.0. It's older version, T-134 was a failure. This one could be beat, besides the unlikelihood that it would happen. T-134 was invincible. That was a flaw. Only the best could beat T-135. Apparently you are the best. You even beat my genetically enhanced Hunk. Krauser was a mistake. He slipped inside our defenses only to hunt you, Leon, down. He wanted to kill you so badly. Ironic, isn't it? He died killing you." Wesker started to pace now. "Secondly, Jill... she was interesting." I saw Chris tense up. "She almost wanted to become a zombie. She couldn't bear the idea of Chris loving her anymore. I'm the one who broke it to her. It was so blatantly obvious, but she somehow didn't see it. Tsk. Thirdly, You, Chris. The plan was engineered for Leon to get bit, but you just couldn't let that happen, could you? How many times have you saved Leon's life? Four, five? How many times has he returned the favor? Once, twice maybe? He's the one that let you get bitten. He could have saved you. He could have taken the zombie for you. Instead, you got bit, and the HUNK of all people had to come and save you. It's true, Leon killed Nemesis; but not without your help. You're the one who put over thirty bullets into it's head. Finally, you, Leon. You need to get off your high horse and smell the coffee. You suck. As a policeman, a secret service agent, a rescuer, a fighter, a puzzle solver, a shooter, a partner, and even as a friend. If anyone dies in this battle, I can deeply assure you that it won't be me. Want to know why? Because you are the worst kind of person. In fact, you're worse than me. I at least I _know _what I do is wrong, but you, you can't see past the fact that you've failed before and therefore you fool yourself into believing that everything around you is sparkly and rainbows. People die around you, _because _of you, and then you make yourself believe it's because of outside reasons. Alright, enough monologuing. It's time for both of you to die.


End file.
